


Mint Chip

by itrippedoveraplanet



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itrippedoveraplanet/pseuds/itrippedoveraplanet
Summary: Post Season 3 Episode 5 Buck tries to make up for being absent by taking Eddie and Christopher out for ice cream.





	Mint Chip

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like everyone’s been having a rough week and i know 9-1-1 is tonight (so excited!!) but i thought everyone can use some Buddie fluff right about now

It was his first time seeing Christopher since the lawsuit, and Buck was nervous. He felt awful about the entire thing, and he feared Christopher’s reaction might not be a positive one, like his father’s was. 

Ah, Eddie. Another big issue that’s been weighing on Buck’s mind. Buck didn’t think about how much it affected Eddie, and he really should have thought ahead more than he did. Buck knows now what mistakes he made, but he can’t change the damage that’s already been done.

Buck swallowed nervously as he walked up the path to Christopher and Eddie’s house. Eddie and him had reached a tentative truce that morning, after he showed up the night before at Buck’s apartment beaten to a pulp and drunk. Buck didn’t say anything, he didn’t feel he had the right to. But, he was shocked and frightened by the state of Eddie.

_This wouldn’t have happened if you had just been able to talk to him._

Buck helped Eddie get cleaned up and gave him fresh clothes to change into and Eddie crashed in his bed. Buck didn’t mind taking the couch.

Everything became a bit clearer after Eddie woke up and explained all the things that were troubling him behind the scenes. Christopher’s nightmares, getting arrested, the anger, all of it. It was a good talk, but something still felt off between them, and it made Buck anxious. He was buzzing from his head to his toes, all through breakfast and the rest of the time Eddie was there. Although before Eddie left earlier this morning he offered that later he come by and see Christopher. 

He finally reached the front door and knocked rather than ring the doorbell. He could hear rustling and some footsteps on the other side of the door. The front door was thrown open, and Eddie just stood there wearing jeans that shouldn’t even be _legal_ and a faded navy shirt and Buck knew he stared for longer than necessary, and he could feel the tips of his ears grow warm. 

Thankfully though, Buck was almost immediately distracted by Christopher’s little voice shouting “Buck!” 

Buck crouched immediately and was rewarded with a giant hug from Christopher. “I missed you!” Christopher tells him and it absolutely shatters Buck’s heart into a billion little pieces on Eddie’s front steps. Of course Christopher wasn’t mad at Buck. He didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. It somehow made Buck feel even worse. 

“Ahhhhh I missed you too buddy!” Buck said as he hugged Christopher. He pointedly didn’t look towards Eddie because if he did Buck knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it together. “Have you grown since I last saw you?? You’re so big!!” he smiled and tickled Chris a little on his sides where Buck knows he’s most ticklish. Christopher squealed with delight, he giggled and squirmed trying to get away from Buck’s tickle-attack.

After a few moments Buck stopped and regarded Christopher. “Seriously, buddy, I’m really sorry for being gone. I promise it won’t ever happen again if I can help it. And I really want to make it up to you, and your dad.” He finally looked up at Eddie and wondered if he still might lose it. Eddie was smiling down at them softly, leaning against the doorjamb. He was so beautiful, Buck had to look away. It was all too much.

“Ice cream!!” Christopher said, and Buck had to remember what he was talking about before Eddie and his ethereal-ness took over the functioning part of his brain.

“You want to go for ice cream? Of course! I’ll take you both out for ice cream.” Buck looked up at Eddie from where he was still crouched for his consent, he didn’t know if he was welcome— hell even allowed to, but Eddie nodded, a slight tilt forward of his head.

“Really?!” Christopher was practically buzzing with excitement. Buck always marvelled at him, he always put everything into perspective and Buck realized, crouched on a porch on a random Thursday evening, that he wouldn’t trade Christopher or Eddie for the world. Not for his job, not for anything. Buck made a promise to himself that no matter what, if he could help it, he would never stay away again. But Buck had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t be able to do it again if he tried. 

߷߷߷

The bell above the door chimed as Buck pushed it open, letting Eddie and Christopher ahead. The lighting was sort of yellowish, but the smell was heavenly and the shop had such a homey feel. There was a worker behind the display of flavours, she was probably still in high school, with bright orange hair and freckles. She absolutely melted when she saw Christopher, as most people do. Buck is convinced he is the cutest kid in the world. 

“Hi, and what can i get for you guys today?” she asked. She was super bubbly, but in a completely authentic way, and Christopher seemed to feed off of her excitement. That, or the sweetness in the air was already giving him a sugar high. 

Eddie crouched down next to Christopher. “Do you know what you want or should I read the flavours for you??” 

Christopher considered for a moment but before he could come to a decision the girl behind the counter chimed in. “If he wants to sample a flavour I could do that too.” 

Christopher’s eyes went comically wide and he surprisingly became a little shy and hid behind Eddie a bit. “Wow, Chris did you hear that?? This nice employee lady is offering you to try different flavours. Would you like that?” The girl behind the counter blushed at Eddie’s words but came around the counter and also crouched next to Christopher. Christopher buried his face sightly in Eddie’s shoulder but nodded. 

The employee introduced herself “Hi I’m Skylar, and did I catch your name right? Chris?” Christopher nodded. “Here let me tell you all the flavours and you can tell me which ones you want to try.” 

Christopher and Skylar walked all the way down the display case, she talked quietly to him, Buck and Eddie were at the front of the shop watching them with matching fond looks. Occasionally, Skylar would go around the counter to get Christopher a sample of whatever ice cream he wanted to try. 

“Hey not too much Chris, remember your still getting a scoop of ice cream and you don’t want to get a stomach ache.” Eddie called to him and then turned to Buck. “He’s going to be crazy, and it’s your fault.” He pointed out, but.... playfully? Buck shrugged. 

“He deserves it. You do too. What flavour are you getting?” Buck asked, and if he blushed, he hoped the yellow lighting drowned it out. Before Eddie could answer him, Christopher and Skylar came back over to them.

“Did you figure out what flavour you want?” Buck asked Christopher.

“Chocolate-chip cookie dough.” 

“Solid choice. I approve.” Buck winked at Christopher which made him giggle.

“Would you like a cup or a cone?” Skylar asked.

“Cup, please.” Christopher said. 

Skylar went around the counter and got one (huge) scoop of cookie dough ice cream and pretended not to notice Eddie staring her down for the abnormally large amount. “And for you two??” she asked grinning as she leaned over the counter to give Christopher his ice cream with a tiny blue spoon (which he seemed delighted by, almost more than the ice cream itself). 

“I’ll take a chocolate scoop please, in a cup.” Buck asked Skylar and then turned to Eddie, who was already pulling out his wallet. Unthinkingly, Buck put a hand on his arm to stop him. “It’s my treat, remember?” Buck smiled softly at him but he could feel Eddie’s heat through his shirt and it was doing nothing to help his (non) blush.

Eddie smiled back at him gratefully and shoved his wallet back in his pocket. “I’ll take mint chip please, also in a cup.” He said to Skylar but didn’t take his eyes off Buck. Buck made a face, and Eddie’s eyebrows shot up.

“You don’t approve?” Eddie asked Buck, crossing his arms. Why was he being so playful? Wasn’t Eddie furious with him?? Buck wasn’t about to bow down though, he would tease Eddie right back. 

“No, I don’t actually, I’m not a fan of eating toothpaste.” Buck answered. 

From behind the counter, Skylar snorted and Christopher seemed delighted and amused as well, that Buck approved of his choice and not his dad’s.

Skylar finished scooping Buck and Eddie’s ice cream and rung them up. Eddie and Christopher moved towards the back of the shop where there were some booths while Buck payed. 

“You guys are adorable.” Skylar said while handing Buck back his change.

Buck smiled and looked towards them and then back at Skylar and couldn’t quite keep the besotted grin off his face. He wondered if she thought they were a family. “Thank you.” He said and then went to join Christopher and Eddie in the booth. 

Buck sat down next to Christopher and Eddie across from them. Buck ducked his head down to talk to Christopher. 

“How’s your ice cream, bud?” 

Christopher made a hum of approval but didn’t stop devouring it for a second. Eddie chuckled. “Slow down!! You don’t want to get a brain freeze.”

Christoper obeyed, and started eating a tiny bit slower. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Buck said, smiling. “What about you, with your toothpaste?” he turned to Eddie, still smiling.

Eddie laughed. He had such a beautiful laugh. “It’s actually very good, thank you Buck for treating us.” The way Eddie was looking at him made his palms sweat. Thank god for the cool ice cream. 

“Yes thank you Buck!” Christopher echoed.

Buck blushed. “Anytime guys. Again, I’m really sorry.” Buck kind of felt like crying and never stopping. How could he have ever stayed away for so long?

“It’s okay.” Christopher said and patted Buck’s arm with a sticky hand. Buck felt Eddie’s foot brush against his leg and thought maybe they’ll get to a place where everything really is okay again. 

Except, that’s when Eddie tried to steal a spoonful of Buck’s ice cream. 

“Woah!!” Buck snatched his ice cream away. “Keep your toothpaste-y infected spoon away from my chocolate heaven!” 

This made Eddie laugh and lunge even more until the table squeaked in protest.

“No playing with your food.” Christopher reprimanded them, which made them all dissolve into giggles. And when Buck put his ice cream down for a split second to get a wet wipe for Christopher, he saw Eddie steal some out of the corner of his eye and he hid his smile behind a napkin. If a few mouthfuls had an a little bit of mint on it for Eddie to forgive him, it was far far worth it.

߷߷߷

After ice cream Buck and Eddie took Christopher to the park to expend some of the extra energy, and it was quite late by the time they got back to Eddie’s, Christopher was fast asleep in the backseat after his sugar crash. The night was quiet and peaceful and the ride was silent, but there was still something... almost charged about the energy between Eddie and Buck. 

When they pulled up to Eddie’s house, Buck got out of the car and grabbed Christopher’s crutches while Eddie retrieved a wiped-out Christopher from the back. God, Buck loved them both so much he could barely stand it. It wasn’t a new realization, it was something he had come to terms with a long time ago. 

He followed Eddie inside and waited in the dimly-lit kitchen for Eddie to put Christopher in bed. Buck gently leaned Christopher’s crutches against the island and waited. A tight knot settled in his chest and he wiped his palms on his pants. He was unbelievably nervous. He couldn’t bear the thought that Eddie was still mad at him, that things were still bad between them and that nothing would ever go back to the way it was. Eddie entered the kitchen a few minutes into Buck’s mini meltdown, looking worn but happy. And something else that Buck couldn’t quite place. 

“Listen, Eddie, thank you for letting me see Chris, I had an amazing night and I know this doesn’t fi—“

Buck was cut off by Eddie crossing the kitchen in 2 strides and kissing him. Eddie was kissing him. Eddie was _kissing him._ Oh my god. 

Eddie tasted minty, and Buck tasted like chocolate and together they tasted like the mints that you get after dining in the Olive Garden or the mint chocolate girl guide cookies that they only sell in the fall. 

It was perfect. 

Eddie was kissing Buck and Buck was kissing Eddie back and it was everything he imagined and yet it was so much more. Everything slid into place and all of the unsettling energy had disappeared in a swirl of tongues and lips.

Eddie pulled away first and smiled the most dazzling, beautiful smile and Buck’s heart skipped several beats. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night for trick or treating. Goodnight, Buck.” He said. Buck couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Goodnight, Eddie.” They were going to have to talk about this. What it meant, all the questions Buck has, everything. For now though, Buck is forgiven, Halloween is tomorrow and he gets to trick or treat with Eddie and Christopher. Things were never going to be the same after this, but Buck suspects that he wouldn’t have ever wanted it any other way. 

EPILOGUE 

After Buck left Eddie’s he sat in the driveway for a good five minutes before driving straight to Maddie’s apartment. He knew it was late but that didn’t stop him. He was jittery, and on his own sort of sugar high. But he was starting to crash. The second he walked out Eddie’s door, doubts and anxieties started whispering in his head.

Logically, he should just text Eddie. Like an adult. Instead, he drove himself to his big sister’s apartment because she has always been able talk some sense into him. Well, okay, not always. She did always make him feel better though. And if she couldn’t do that, then she never failed to at least get him to laugh. 

He texted her when he was two minutes away, and she opened the door when he knocked. It was clear that he had woken her up, she was in a pink sleeping robe and in her pjs and the lights were mostly off in the apartment.

He wasn’t surprised when Chimney rounded the corner as well, also looking as if he had been woken up, his hair sticking up in all directions although he was in a dark blue robe instead of pink. Did Maddie and Chimney have matching robes? Gross. Buck made a face to himself. 

Maddie went and sat down and the small breakfast table and Buck followed her lead, while Chim started the coffee maker.

“What’s going on, Evan?” Maddie asked sleepily.

He figured he should just get it all out in a rush.

“Eddie kissed me.” 

A loud clang rang out where Chimney had dropped a pot in the sink disturbing the otherwise silent apartment.

“What?!” Chim said while at the same time Maddie said “That’s amazing!!” 

Buck let his full radiant beaming smile through. It was pretty amazing.

“Wait, wait, back up,” Maddie cautiously tried to reign in her excitement for him. She looked more alert now. Chimney joined them at the table with two cups of coffee, kept one for himself and handed the other off to Maddie. Chimney knew better than to give Buck caffeine at this time of night. “What’s the problem then?” 

Buck hesitated. “I’m just not sure if he likes me back.”

There was a full five seconds of silence where Chim and Maddie just stared at buck, before Maddie buried her head in her arms on the table and Chim tried to figure out if Buck was serious or not.

“You’re kidding, right.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like me!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m not!”

“He kissed you!!” 

“Yeah but maybe it was an accident.”

At this Chim sat back on his chair with his hands in the air and blew out a forceful breath. “Maddie, i think Buck was the accident.”

“Hey!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic i’m ever posting, constructive criticism would be SO welcome, but also be gentle lmao. it’s also unbeta’d so if you see any mistakes pls let me know! thank you for reading i hope you have a wonderful day!!


End file.
